Zdarzyło się wczoraj
by carietta
Summary: Dni Harry'ego stają się bardzo... monotonne.
1. Część I

_Tytuł oryginału: Prelude and fugue__ (link w profilu)_

_Autor oryginału: shes_gone_

_Tytuł tłumaczenia: Zdarzyło się wczoraj_

_Tłumacz: carietta_

_Beta: shimatta_

_Zapraszam na kolejne, troszkę zakręcone rorry ; )_

O O O

Dzień zaczął się tak jak każdy inny: pobudką Harry'ego.

Poranne słońce wpadało do sypialni pod złym kątem, a on dopiero w połowie drogi do łazienki zdał sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszy dzień nie jest taki sam jak każdy inny. Zawrócił zdezorientowany.

Po wizycie w toalecie (która znajdowała się dokładnie tam, gdzie ją zostawił) udał się do kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie kawę i grzanki, starając się nie myśleć o odmienności tego dnia.

Siedział przy swoim nowiutkim stole i pił w ciszy kawę.

Coś było nie tak.

Z kawą, znaczy się. Kuchnia też była nie taka jak trzeba, ale tylko dlatego, że Harry nie był do niej przyzwyczajony. Okno było większe niż te w starej kuchni i wychodziło na północ zamiast na wschód, zmieniając widok poranka.

Kawa była taka sama jak zawsze. A przynajmniej powinna być: była ona jedną z rzeczy, które zabrał ze starego mieszkania. Mógł sobie pozwolić na kupienie nowej, ale Ron nie pił kawy, więc zostawianie mu jej byłoby marnotrawstwem.

Zerknął na kubek, zastanawiając się, czy to mleko było nieświeże, albo czy kupił zły rodzaj cukru. Nie pozwolił sobie na myślenie o tym, że do porannej kawy potrzeba może czegoś innego, jak pochrapywanie pewnego przerośniętego rudzielca dobiegające z drugiej sypialni.

Skrzywił się, gdy przełknął zbyt duży łyk, parząc przy tym gardło i kazał sobie się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Ponieważ nowe mieszkanie Harry'ego nie miało drugiej sypialni, a sam Harry nie miał współlokatora. Mieszkanie samemu było duże cichsze niż sobie to wyobrażał.

Więc popijając czarny napój postanowił kupić radio, bo dzisiaj nie było już takie jak wczoraj i Harry wiedział, że każdy kolejny dzień przyniesie ze sobą nowe wyzwania.

O O O O

Od chwili przybycia do pracy potrzebował godziny, aby zrozumieć jak bardzo dziwny był dzisiejszy dzień.

Zaczęło się od ósmej, gdy po wyjściu z kominka do głównej sali Ministerstwa napotkał Anthony'ego Goldsteina.

— Witaj, Goldstein — powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Oczy Anthony'ego rozszerzyły się i tylko gapił się na niego przez długą chwilę. Harry zwalczył chęć sprawdzenia czy nie ma rozpiętego rozporka.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział w końcu Anthony, mrugając zaskoczony.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Znów minęła dłuższa chwila zanim Anthony zdołał odpowiedzieć, śmiejąc się przy tym i wyglądając na zażenowanego.

— Tak, oczywiście, przepraszam. Dzień dobry — powtórzył z naciskiem i posłał Harry'emu dziwnie wymuszony uśmiech. Nie ruszał się z miejsca, jakby zapomniał dokąd chciał iść w pierwszej kolejności.

— Jedziesz na górę? — zapytał Harry, wskazując na rząd wind.

Anthony skinął głową i razem ruszyli na drugi koniec sali. Kroki Goldsteina były dziwnie niezgrabne i niepewne.

— Zawsze jesteś tutaj tak wcześnie? — Potter nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zjawił się w Ministerstwie wcześniej niż za kwadrans dziewiąta, kiedy przychodził do pracy razem z Ronem.

— Albo i wcześniej. Lubię zaczynać pracę, gdy jest jeszcze w miarę spokojnie.

— Tak, brzmi miło. Może od teraz też tak zacznę robić.

Anthony znów skinął na zgodę i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego Goldstein zachowuje się tak dziwnie. Jechali w niezręcznej ciszy. Potter wpatrywał się w kolejne numery pięter, myśląc o tym ile pracy będzie mógł zrobić. Teraz, gdy mógł przychodzić tak wcześnie, jak mu się podobało.

Godzinę później — gdy po raz trzeci przeglądał „Proroka" — do jego biura wpadła niska i wyglądająca na roztrzepaną osobę kobieta. Miała czarne włosy i duże okulary.

— Strasznie przepraszam za spóźnienie, panie Potter. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, sir.

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony.

— W porządku, Annie — powiedział, uśmiechając się i zerkając na zegarek. — I tak spóźniłaś się mniej niż zazwyczaj.

Kobieta zbladła.

— Okropnie przepraszam, sir.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swoją asystentkę, która w ciągu tych czterech lat, gdy z nim pracowała, ani razu nie przyszła na czas do pracy. Ale towarzyszyła mu w trzy i półrocznej przygodzie jako Zastępcy dyrektora Departamentu Aurorów i przez ostatnie pół roku, od kiedy awansował na stanowiska owego dyrektora.

— Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, Annie. Wykonujesz dobrą pracę i chyba już jakiś czas temu poprosiłem cię, abyś mówiła mi po imieniu.

Blada twarz Annie zaczerwieniła się.

— Dziękuję, sir. To znaczy, Harry, jeśli pan woli.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś, sir?

— Tylko to co zwykle. Chyba nie mam niczego przed spotkaniem o 10:30, prawda?

— Tak, sir. To znaczy nie, to pierwsza rzecz, panie Potter.

— Harry.

— Harry. 

— W porządku, dziękuję ci, Annie.

Harry powrócił do czytania gazety. Annie była już w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy znów się odwróciła.

— Przepraszam, sir, ale... Czym jest „to co zwykle"?

O O O O

Brwi Harry'ego były mocno zmarszczone, gdy wychodził z windy na siódmym piętrze.

Wszedł do Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów uśmiechem witając młodą kobietę za biurkiem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia na jego widok. Harry nie rozpoznał twarzy, ale w tym oddziale sekretarki zmieniały się co kilka tygodni, więc to nie była żadna nowość.

— Stary — zaczął, wchodząc do biura Rona bez pukania — to był cholernie pokręcony poranek.

Ron uniósł wzrok znad swojego biurka i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Echo samotności, które tak bardzo starał się ignorować, uderzyło go z całą mocą i zrozumiał, że nie będzie mógł z tym walczyć. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, a potem w ściany, nie przerywając mówienia.

— Najpierw wpadłem na Anthony'ego Goldsteina wychodzącego z kominka i cała sytuacja była strasznie dziwna.

Ron nie odpowiedział.

— Wyglądał jakby się zgubił, albo jakbym złapał go na robieniu czegoś zawstydzającego i prawie w ogóle się do mnie odzywał. Nie, żebym uznawał go za dobrego kumpla czy coś, ale wiesz, to było dziwne.

Harry wpatrywał się w wysłużone plakaty quidditcha, czując wzrok Rona na swoich plecach.

— I Annie też zwariowała. Nie przestawała przepraszać, pomimo że i tak przyszła wcześniej niż zwykle no i nie przyniosła mi mojej porannej kawy.

Ron w dalszym ciągu nic nie powiedział, więc Harry odwrócił się. Rudzielec gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potter zamrugał.

— To znaczy, nie jest to taki wielki problem. Mogę sam sobie zrobić kawę, ale robiła to codziennie od lat, a dzisiaj wyglądała jakby o wszystkim zapomniała, co jest... ja... tylko... dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzysz?

Ron otworzył usta, mrugnął i znów je zamknął. Nagle serce Harry'ego rozpoczęło dziwny wyścig. Byli uwięzieni w tej ciszy przez długą w chwilę. Potter wstrzymywał oddech, a jego przyjaciel tylko na niego patrzył. W końcu Ron przełknął głośno i wstał.

— Witaj — powiedział piskliwym głosem. — To znaczy, uch, witam, panie Potter.

Harry skrzywił się, przewracając oczami.

— Och, zamknij się.

Uszy Rona zaróżowiły się i stał tak z otwartymi ustami, widocznie podenerwowany.

— Usiądź — powiedział Harry. — To nie jest zabawne.

Ron usiadł.

— Przepraszam, sir.

— Przestań! Nie mam na to nastroju i przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.

Rudzielec wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle.

— _Ze mną?_

— Oczywiście, że z tobą, dupku. O co ci chodzi, do cholery? — Twarz Rona oblała się czerwienią, ale jego wzrok był dziki i rozbiegany. — O co chodzi, do cholery? — powtórzył Harry, mniej pewnie. — Dobrze się czujesz?

Do zdenerwowania doszło zdezorientowanie, ale po chwili Weasley skinął głową.

— Tak, dziękuję — powiedział.

— Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?

— Słucham? Przepraszam to po prostu... ogromna niespodzianka, panie Potter.

— Ron, przerażasz mnie. Jeśli robisz to tylko po to, żeby mnie wkurwić, to przysięgam...

Oczy Rona były okrągłe jak spodeczki.

— Wku... nie! Ja... ja nie śmiałbym! Przecież dopiero pana poznałem, a to byłoby...

Harry czekał na krzywy uśmieszek, który jednak się nie pojawił.

— Kto ci to zrobił, Ron? Co się stało?

— Zrobił co?

— To! — jęknął Harry.

Ron przełknął ślinę, a jego wzrok przebiegł po pokoju.

— Nie wiem o czym pan mówi, sir.

— To naprawdę nie jest śmieszne. — Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, a oczy Rona rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. — Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy nie jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia. Zgadzasz się?

— Uch, w porządku, niech będzie.

Harry rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie.

— Cóż, to na pewno nie Imperius — powiedział. — Nie widzę też żadnych znaków po Obliviate, chociaż, jeśli rzucono je porządnie, to i tak bym ich nie wyczuł. Nie pamiętasz, żeby coś na ciebie rzucono?

Ron potrząsnął słabo głową.

— Dobra, pójdziemy na górę i przekonamy się co ma do powiedzenia prawdziwy specjalista.

— Na górę?

— Tak, do biura Aurorów.

Brwi Rona powędrowały w górę.

— _Aurorów?_ Ja, um...

— Nic się nie stało, po prostu chcę dowiedzieć się, co ci się stało. Zawołam Hermionę, jeśli doda ci to otuchy. I tak pewnie będzie chciała o tym wiedzieć. — Weasley tylko się na niego gapił. — No chodź wreszcie! — warknął Harry.

Rudzielec zerwał się na równe nogi zaskoczony tym wybuchem i ruszył za Harrym. Byli w połowie drogi do windy, gdy w końcu się odezwał.

— Czy... Kogo powiedział pan, że chciałby zawołać?

— Hermionę — odparł Harry, idąc bardzo szybko.

— Hermionę — powtórzył Ron. — Hermionę Granger, sir?

Potter przewrócił oczami.

— Jak dużo innych Hermion jeszcze znasz? Czekaj. — Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił przez co Ron o mały włos się z nim nie zderzył. — _Ty_ znasz Hermionę? Czy o niej też zapomniałeś?

Ron potrząsnął głową, starając się odpowiedzieć na oba pytania.

— Nie i tak. Znam ją, sir, ale nie wiedziałem, że pan również.

— Przestań nazywać mnie panem. — Harry skrzywił się widocznie. — Oczywiście, że ją znam. Przyjaźnie się z nią od pierwszego roku.

— Pierwszego roku? — powtórzył Ron.

Potter otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

— Dobry Boże, jak wiele zapomniałeś? Pamiętasz Hogwart?

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł rudzielec, marszcząc brwi. Harry patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odwrócił się i poprowadził go do swojego biura.

Trzydzieści minut później pomieszczenie wprost brzęczało od unoszącej się magii, a szczęka Pottera zaczynała go boleć od ciągłego zaciskania.

— [i]Niczego[/i] nie znaleźliście? — warknął na trójkę specjalistę otaczających siedzącego na krześle Rona.

— Nie ma tutaj nic do odkrycia, sir — odparł szorstko jeden z nich.

— Próbuj dalej.

— Sir — zaczął drugi — wyczerpaliśmy już nasze...

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wymyślcie coś, albo znajdźcie kogoś, kto będzie potrafił coś zdziałać.

Trójka Aurorów wymieniła spojrzenia. Jedna z nich, Garner, uniosła pytająco brew, a potem opuściła pokój.

Minęło kilka kolejnych minut, podczas których Harry krążył po gabinecie, zadając Ronowi kolejne pytania i warcząc polecenia dla każdego, kto był w zasięgu słuchu.

— Annie — syknął, gdy liczba osób uważających, że kompletnie zwariował stała się niebezpiecznie wysoka. — Czy rozmawiałaś już z Hermioną? Gdzie ona jest?

— Poza biurem, sir — odparła dziewczyna drżącym głosem. — Jej asystent powiedział, że ma spotkanie z klientem. Przynajmniej do jedenastej.

— Więc ktoś musi je przerwać! — krzyknął. Nikt się nie poruszył. — Ty! — powiedział w stronę Garner, która weszła niezauważona wcześniej do biura. — Idź ją znaleźć.

— To nie będzie koniecznie, Aurorze Garner — dobiegł go niski głos Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Minister Magii wpatruje się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Ale... — jęknął.

— Przerywanie pracy pańskich znajomych nie należy do jej zadań, Aurorze Potter — kontynuował Kingsley. — Przejmuję tę sprawę. Natychmiast.

Minęła długa chwila zanim Harry był w stanie się odezwać.

— _Przejmujesz?_ Ale ty nie... a ja...

— Nie jesteś w stanie tym się zajmować.

— Ale przecież nie jesteś już Aurorem!

— Oczywiście, że jestem. — Kingsley spojrzał na niego surowo. — A teraz czy powiesz mi co się tutaj dzieje, czy w dalszym ciągu będziesz starał się stracić posadę, kłócąc się ze mną?

Harry zwalczył swój gniew, wiedząc, że lepiej będzie wykonać polecenie.

— Ron stracił pamięć, sir. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być silniejsze od Obliviate i wszystkich eliksirów pamięci, jakie znam.

— Jak bardzo?

— Zmieniono niemal wszystko, aż do okresu dzieciństwa.

Kingsley wymruczał coś pod nosem, przyglądając się Ronowi, który opierał się teraz o biurko Harry'ego i wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i przestraszonego obecnością Ministra.

— A o czym dokładnie zapomniał? — zapytał mężczyzna, odwracając się znów do Aurora.

— Cóż... uch, o mnie, sir.

— O tobie?

— Tak.

— Nie wie kim jesteś?

— Cóż, wie, ale chodzi mi o to... Wie pan, że on i ja byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi przez wiele lat — współlokatorami przez ostatnie dziesięć — a on nic z tego nie pamięta. Kiedy wszedłem rano do jego biura, myślał, że to nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

— Czy widziałeś go rano w waszym mieszkaniu?

— Nie. Właściwie to właśnie się wyprowadziłem.

— Rozumiem — powiedział Kingsley tonem, który Harry'emu bardzo się nie spodobał. — Czy zechciałby nas zostawić na chwilę, panie Potter?

— Ale, sir, ja...

— Proszę się przejść, Aurorze. Będziemy tutaj, kiedy pan wróci.

Harry zacisnął zęby i poczuł, że się czerwieni, obserwowany przez kilka par oczu. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który patrzył na niego z zatroskanym i zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Harry nie odwracał wzroku, prosząc w myślach, aby wrócił do normalności dopóki Ron nie spojrzał w drugą stronę. Ignorując Kingsleya, Potter skinął sztywno głową i wyszedł.

Nie zaszedł daleko. Myślał o odszukaniu Hermiony, albo przynajmniej jej asystenta, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał zostawiać Rona samego. Nie ważne jak bardzo pragnął mieć przy sobie kogoś przyjaźnie do niego nastawionego.

Wrócił, gdy nie mógł już się dłużej powstrzymywać. Zobaczył jak jego biuro opuszcza fala Aurorów. Ciche brzęczenie zniknęło, zastąpione mdłym powietrzem, przez co nastrój Pottera wcale się nie polepszył.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Kingsleya, kiedy wszedł do gabinetu.

— Odesłałem ich do pracy. Nic tutaj nie mogą zrobić.

— Znalazł pan coś?

— Nie, ale wezwałem specjalistkę ze świętego Munga. Czy mogę ufać, że poczeka pan tutaj na nią i nie wplącze się w jakieś inne dziwne sytuacje?

— Oczywiście, sir — odparł z irytacją.

— W porządku. — Minister odwrócił się do Rona. — Teraz, panie Weasley, jeśli ma pan do wykonania jakąś ważną pracę, może pan wrócić do swojego gabinetu. Proszę tylko, żeby nie opuszczał pan budynku.

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko.

— Czy naprawdę...

— Nie ma sprawy — przerwał mu Ron. — Poczekam tutaj z nim... z Aurorem Potterem, sir.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Kingsley.

Weasley posłał Harry'emu zażenowane spojrzenie.

— Tak. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Minister wpatrywał się w nich przez chwilę, a potem skinął głową.

— Będę w moim biurze, jeśli zajdzie jakaś potrzeba.

Gdy w końcu wyszedł, mężczyźni siedzieli przez dłuższy czas w niezręcznej ciszy. Harry chciał zadać więcej pytań, chciał potrząsnąć Ronem i zmusić, żeby wrócił do swojego dawnego ja, ale nagle zabrakło w nim potrzebnych słów.

— Więc... byliśmy współlokatorami? — zapytał rudzielec.

Potter skinął głową.

— Od czasów wojny. Zdecydowaliśmy się nie wracać do Hogwartu i zamieszkać razem przy Calvert. — Ron zamrugał, ale nic nie powiedział. — Wczoraj wszystko było w porządku — pomagałeś mi się nawet spakować — więc ktokolwiek ci to zrobił, musiał czekać, aż opuszczę mieszkanie. Jesteś pewien, że nic dziwnego się nie działo od tamtej pory?

— Coś w stylu: jakiś koleś, którego nie znam, zjawia się w moim biurze i mówi, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? — zapytał Ron, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.

— Boże, musiałem cię kurewsko wystraszyć. — Harry zaśmiał się mimo woli.

— Odrobinę — wyszczerzył się Ron.

— Wciąż się mnie boisz?

— Wciąż tu jestem, nie? — Weasley wzruszył ramionami.

Harry rozejrzał się zażenowany po pokoju.

— Ale szczerze, wszystko co robiłeś wczoraj jest bardzo ważne. Możemy omówić to jeszcze raz?

Uśmiech Ron zbladł trochę.

— Nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego. Zwykła niedziela. Leniłem się, słuchałem sprawozdania z meczu, moja siostra wpadła na obiad, a potem poszedłem spać.

Potter potarł twarz. Wiedział, że Ginny była wczoraj u Rona. Spotkał ją, gdy wrócił po pudło z ręcznikami i pidżamami. Tego Weasley nie pamiętał. Ani tego, że sam pomagał mu się pakować i że Harry w ogóle kiedykolwiek tam mieszkał.

— Jak myślisz dlaczego o tym pamiętasz? — zapytał. — O Ginny, Hogwarcie, Hermionie. O wszystkich poza mną.

Ron westchnął i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

— Przepraszam. Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.

Harry oparł się ciężko, ignorując ciężki i bolesny supeł w żołądku.

— Jeśli nie pamiętasz mnie ze szkoły, to z kim się przyjaźniłeś?

— Z innymi Gryfonami. Z nikim szczególnie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Hermiona i ja się przyjaźniliśmy, ale nie spędzaliśmy zbyt dużo czasu razem. Pomagała mi dużo przy pracach domowych... Właściwie to chodziliśmy ze sobą kilka lat po skończeniu szkoły.

— Tak, wiem. Byliście praktycznie zaręczeni.

— Uch, nie... to nie było aż tak poważne.

— Ron, pomogłem ci wybrać pierścionek, którego i tak nigdy jej nie dałeś.

— Naprawdę mówisz poważnie? Pamiętasz nas jako przyjaciół?

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i nagle stracił wszystkie odpowiednie słowa, więc tylko skinął głową.

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Co dlaczego?

— Dlaczego się wyprowadziłeś?

Harry zamrugał.

— I tak mi nie wierzysz, więc co to za różnica?

— Nie wiem. — Weasley wzruszył ramionami. — Zabaw mnie.

Potter odwrócił od niego wzrok po krótkiej chwili.

— Nadszedł czas dorosnąć. Nie można być wiecznie kawalerem.

— Ach, więc dziewczyna? — zapytał rudzielec z uśmiechem.

— Nie.

— Och. — Milczał przez chwilę. — Jaka była nasza przyjaźń?

Auror zmarszczył brwi.

— Co masz na myśli? 

— Co robiliśmy? Po prostu ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego Pottera jako mojego najlepszego kumpla.

— Niesie to ze sobą więcej kłopotów niż jest warte, uwierz mi.

— Wątpię.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

— Nie wiem. My... robiliśmy to samo co wszyscy. Chodziliśmy do pubów, narzekaliśmy na pracę, rozmawialiśmy o quidditchu. Zawsze cię wkurwiałem, bo im gorzej grają Armaty, tym głośniej im kibicujesz. Właściwie to ostatnio uznano nas za lekko nudnych.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię Armaty? — zapytał Ron, a jego twarz pojaśniała entuzjastycznie.

Harry wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

— To ty nauczyłeś mnie wszystkiego o quidditchu.

— Serio?

— Tak, mniej lub bardziej. Zresztą tak samo jak wszystkiego innego. Nie jestem Mugolakiem, ale za takiego można mnie uważać. Nie wiem, czy dałbym sobie radę, gdyby nie ty.

Ron zamrugał, czerwieniejąc lekko.

— Och — powiedział zażenowany. — Mugolaki chyba są w porządku, prawda?

— Jasne, ale większość z nich czytała o wiele więcej niż ja.

Weasley parsknął śmiechem.

— Niech im to wyjdzie na zdrowie, stary — powiedział, a serce Harry'ego zatrzepotało lekko.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie.

— Proszę wejść — zawołał Potter. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Kingsley w towarzystwie dwóch Aurorów i kobiety, której Harry nie znał.

— Aurorze Potter, to jest Uzdrowicielka Godfrey.

— Wspaniale, dziękuję za przybycie.

— Chcielibyśmy, żeby cała ta sprawa pozostała w ścianach tego biura — kontynuował Minister. — Wszystkim zależy na tym, aby media o niczym się nie dowiedziały.

— Eee, w porządku.

— Więc wyrażasz chęć współpracy i poddania się badaniom bez protestów?

Harry zamrugał, a Ron przestąpił niepewnie obok niego.

— Chwileczkę — powiedział, czując pierwsze macki paniki. — Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Kingsley, wiesz, że Ron i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zastawałeś go w moim biurze setki razy.

Twarz mężczyzny była nie do odczytania.

— Nie przypominam sobie niczego takiego. Ani żadnych powodów, które pozwoliłby zwracać ci się do mnie w ten sposób.

Harry tworzył ze zdziwienia usta.

— Ale, sir, my... — zamknął je gwałtownie. Przypominając sobie rozmowę z Annie i Anthonym zrozumiał, że omija go w tym wszystkim coś naprawdę istotnego. Odwrócił się. — Ron, proszę, powiedz im. Przecież rozmawialiśmy... powiedz im, że nie zwariowałem.

— Chciałbym, stary — odparł Ron po dłuższej chwili.

— Aurorze Potter. — Uzdrowicielka podeszła do niego. — Jeśli nie będzie pan sprawiał trudności, załatwimy to bardzo szybko.

— Nie. Muszę iść. Potrzebuję... — _Hermiony_. Hermiona będzie wiedziała. Doskoczył do drzwi, które okazały się zamknięte. — Co zrobiliście? — jęknął, mocując się z gałką.

— Proszę się uspokoić, Aurorze Potter — powiedział Minister. — Szkodzi pan tylko sam sobie.

Jeden z Aurorów ruszył w jego stronę, a ręka Harry'ego automatycznie sięgnęła po różdżkę. Każdego innego dnia obroniłby się bez problemu, ale biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się znajdował, minęła tylko krótka chwila zanim otoczyła go ciemność.

O O O O


	2. Część II

_Nie powinnam była dopuścić do takiej przerwy, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Postaram się w końcu ogarnąć. ; )_

_Betowała mea : *_

**Część II**

Harry obudził się w ciemnościach. Zamrugał, rozglądając się po nieznanej przestrzeni. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny zapach i pomimo że na początku wydawało mu się, iż jest cicho po chwili usłyszał różne dźwięki — otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi, głosy ludzi i echo ich kroków.

Był w świętym Mungu. Panika zaczęła w nim buzować i parsknął zdesperowanym śmiechem. Spróbował usiąść, ale cokolwiek mu zaaplikowali musiało jeszcze działać, ponieważ zakręciło mu się w głowie i opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

Dysząc, zamknął oczy i czekał, aż pokój przestanie wirować.

Kiedy je znów otworzył, na metalowym stoliku obok zauważył małą paczuszkę oraz kawałek pergaminu. Sięgnął po okulary i zapalił lampkę. Jeszcze zanim podniósł wiadomość, rozpoznał pismo nadawcy.

_Chyba podobałoby mi się bycie Twoim kumplem,_ pisało na niej. _Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej i chciałbyś gdzieś wyjść, wpadaj do mnie. O każdej porze — Ron Weasley._

Nie wiedząc co jeszcze może zrobić, Harry rozerwał paczuszkę — która okazała się być czekoladową żabą — i spojrzał na swoją podobiznę.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na uciekającej słodyczy, która zostawiała żabie odciski na jego dłoni, kiedy zbierał w sobie odwagę, aby odwrócić kartę.

Kłócił się z producentami kart przez kilka miesięcy, dopóki nie miał pewności, że będzie na niej pisało, iż nie pokonał Voldemorta sam, ale z ogromną pomocą Rona, Hermiony i wielu, wielu innych.

Ale co mogłoby na niej widnieć w świecie, gdzie Ron pisze, że chciałby być jego przyjacielem?

Harry Potter.  
>Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata.<br>Obecny dyrektor Departamentu Aurorów._  
>Chłopiec — Który — Przeżył, jedyna znana osoba, która przeżyła klątwę uśmiercającą. Zabójca Lorda Voldemorta, znanego również jako Tom Riddle.<br>Samotnik. Niewiele wiadomo o treningach Pottera, o tym, jak zdobył taką moc i tak naprawdę o nim samym._

Harry przeczytał to trzy razy, a potem odwrócił kartę w poszukiwaniu czegoś więcej, ale zobaczył tylko jak jego portret opuszcza małe ramy.

Jego oddech był zadziwiająco spokojny, podczas gdy umysł wirował szaleńczo, próbując to wszystko ogarnąć. Zaczął rozumieć jak bardzo jest to dziwne dopiero wtedy, gdy karta zniknęła.

Otworzył dłoń, sprawdzając czy nie upuścił jej na kolana. Wtedy białe prześcieradło zaczerwieniło się i pomyślał, ze krwawi, jednak gdy rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czekoladowej żaby, okazało się, że jej również nie ma. Zniknęły też ślady na jego dłoni.

Zamrugał i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że kolor posłania nie jest krwisto czerwony, ale to mocna czerwień nowej pościeli, którą kupił wczoraj do mieszkania.

Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Wcale nie był w szpitalu, a we własnym łóżku, we własnym mieszkaniu. Przełknął ciężko, bojąc się zamknąć oczy, na wypadek gdyby to również nagle zniknęło.

Ale wszystko było w porządku i parsknął śmiechem, kiedy wszystko do niego dotarło: _sen_.

Tylko sen.

Opadł na materac i zasnął, kiedy jego serce na powrót zaczęło bić normalnym rytmem.

O O O O 

Dzień zaczął się tak jak każdy inny: pobudką Harry'ego. Być może nieco późniejszą niż zwykle, ale i tak w granicach normy.

Kawę wypił w ciszy, a w Ministerstwie pojawił się o ósmej trzydzieści i nie spotkał nikogo w drodze do biura. Miał dziwne uczucie, że o czymś zapomniał, ale nieważne jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć o czym, więc dał sobie spokój, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeśli to coś ważnego, wróci do niego samo.

Kwadrans po dziewiątej przeglądał gazetę z dziwnym uczuciem déjà vu, gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpadła Annie z przeprosinami na ustach i nie potrzebną formalnością, ale bez porannej kawy Harry'ego.

— Nic się nie stało, Annie — powiedział, marszcząc brwi. — Uspokój się.

— Dziękuję, panie Potter, sir.

— Proszę, mów mi Ha… — zaczął, milknąc w połowie.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, sir? — zapytała Annie po chwili.

— Ja… Nie jestem pewien. — Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po biurze. — Czy my już to ostatnio robiliśmy?

Kobieta patrzyła na niego z miną bez wyrazu.

— Idę się przejść — powiedział. — Pierwszą rzecz mam chyba o w pół do jedenastej, tak?

Annie skinęła głową.

— Tak, sir. Dokładnie o dziesiątej trzydzieści.

O O O O

Harry przypomniał sobie wszystko w momencie, gdy wszedł do gabinetu Rona i zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy. Poczuł jak powietrze ucieka mu z płuc.

Ron zamrugał zszokowany. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a po chwili rudzielec zerwał się ze swojego siedzenia.

— Witaj — powiedział piskliwym głosem. — To znaczy, uch, witam, panie Potter.

— Racja — wymruczał Harry. — Czyli jeszcze się nie obudziłem.

Ron gapił się tylko na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

O O O O

— Przepraszam, um — zaczął Ron, gdy szedł za Harrym przez Departament Gier i Sportów — z kim chce się pan zobaczyć?

— Z Hermioną — odparł Harry.

— Z Hermioną… Z Hermioną Granger, sir?

— Tak. — Harry wyszczerzył się. — Znam ją. Zdziwiony?

— Uch… Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego tam idziemy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Poprzednim razem zabrałem cię do Biura Aurorów i nic to nie dało, więc teraz chcę zobaczyć, co na ten temat powie Hermiona.

— Na jaki temat dokładnie?

— Na ten — powiedział pomocnie Harry.

— Racja — odparł Ron bezradnie.

Hermiona stała przy wejściu do biura i rozmawiała ze swoim asystentem. Włosy miała związane w luźny kok i torbę przewieszoną przez ramię. Gdy ich spostrzegła, widać było duże zaskoczenie na jej twarzy.

— Och mój… Pan Potter… Witam, cóż za niespodzianka. Hermiona Granger. — Wyciągnęła dłoń, ale zawahała się po chwili. — Chociaż już pewnie pan to wie, skoro przyszedł do mojego biura.

— Tak, wiedziałem, dziękuje — odparł Harry. — I ty również witaj.

— Witaj, Ron.

— Cześć, Hermiono.

— Czy mogę wam jakoś pomóc? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Tak, Ron i ja musimy z tobą porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła ich spojrzeniem.

— W porządku — powiedziała, a potem zwróciła się do swojego asystenta: — Tom, czy mógłbyś przełożyć moje pierwsze spotkanie? — Weszli do jej gabinetu. — Chcecie się napić kawy lub herbaty? — zapytała, gdy usiedli w fotelach naprzeciwko biurka.

— Nie — odparł Harry. — Tylko porozmawiać.

Skinęła głową, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

— No więc… — zaczął, wystukując palcami rytm na kolanie, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć. — Zapomnieliście o moim istnieniu. Wasza dwójka i cała reszta. I ja, um, zastanawiałem się co o tym myślisz.

Hermiona zamrugała i zerknęła na Rona, który nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego.

— Zapomnieliśmy o tobie? — powtórzyła. — Wręcz przeciwnie, panie Potter, myślę, iż znajdzie pan…

— Proszę, mów mi Harry.

— Och, dobrze, Harry. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy z nas — razem i osobno — pamiętają o twoich zasługach i są ci za nie bardzo wdzięczni.

Potter przewrócił oczami.

— Nie o to mi chodzi.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała. — O co… znaczy, co miałeś na myśli?

— Miałem na myśli, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi — cała nasza trójka.

Nastąpiła ciężka cisza.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? — zapytała Hermiona. — Ron i ja? Twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

— Tak — odparł Harry. — Od początku pierwszego roku.

— Pierwszego roku czego? — zapytała znów.

— Hogwartu oczywiście.

Usta dwójki jego towarzyszy otworzyły się ze zdziwienia. Hermiona zamknęła je na moment, a potem powiedziała:

— Panie… Harry, my nie chodziliśmy razem do Hogwartu.

— Słucham?

— W zasadzie, to nie miałam pojęcia, że uczęszczałeś do Hogwartu. Mówiono, że nie.

— Kto? Kto tak mówił?

Hermiona zamrugała.

— No cóż, wszyscy. A przynajmniej autorzy książek od historii.

— O czym ty mówisz, Hermiono?

— Oni… nie wspominają, że uczyłeś się…

— Żartujesz sobie? Pamiętasz, jak dałaś mi kopię „Historii Hogwartu" z podkreślonymi wzmiankami o mnie? I przez kolejne trzy lata wypominałaś mi, że nigdy ich nie przeczytałem? — Dziewczyna tylko się na niego patrzyła. — Świetnie, to co mówią o mnie te książki, jeśli pominęły Hogwart?

— Cóż — zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona — niezbyt wiele, oczywiście. — Zerknęła pytająco na Rona, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. — Istniała pewna przepowiednia. Przeżyłeś klątwę uśmiercającą Voldemorta, twoi mugolscy opiekunowie wychowywali cię do jedenastego roku życia, a potem zniknąłeś. Aż do dnia, gdy pokonałeś Voldemorta w Wielkiej Sali.

— Zniknąłem — powtórzył Harry. — Wy wszyscy byliście w Hogwarcie, a ja tak po prostu… zniknąłem. — Spojrzał na Rona, który unikał jego wzroku. — Pamiętacie wasz pobyt w szkole?

— Oczywiście.

— Zapomnieliście tylko _o mnie_? O wspólnym dzieleniu dormitorium i chodzeniu na zajęcia? Graniu w quidditcha? Nie pamiętacie jak na siódmym roku wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania horkruksów, żebym mógł zabić Voldemorta?

— Czym jest horkruks? — zapytał Ron, podczas gdy oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Stworzył _horkruks?_

— I to siedem — uśmiechnął się krzywo Harry.

— _Siedem_ horkruksów?

— Tylko sześć celowo, ale tak. A potem my — wskazał na ich trójkę — spędziliśmy miesiące pod namiotem, przemierzając cały kraj w ich poszukiwaniu. Naprawdę nic nie kojarzycie?

Hermiona i Ron nie odezwali się. Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się.

— Merlinie, to zbyt dziwne — powiedział do siebie. — Coś musiało mi wczoraj zaszkodzić.

Usta dziewczyny zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

— Panie Potter…

— Harry.

— …Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale Ron i ja mamy pewne obowiązki do wykonania i — Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata czy nie — nie życzę sobie, abyś wpadał tak do biur i rujnował cały nasz plan dnia tylko po to, żeby umilić sobie dzień.

— Nie martw się, Hermiono, niczego nie tracisz. Jesteśmy teraz w moim śnie, więc spotkanie, które przełożyłaś i tak nie istnieje.

Hermiona zamrugała i przechyliła głowę.

— W twoim śnie — powtórzyła.

Harry skinął głową.

— Dokładnie, a teraz myślicie, że zwariowałem, więc lepiej sobie pójdę zanim któreś z was zadzwoni do świętego Munga. Byłem tam wczoraj i na razie mi wystarczy. — Wstał, śledzony ich zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. — Do zobaczenia później. Najprawdopodobniej rano.

Wyszedł z cichego nagle pomieszczenia i był w połowie korytarza, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

— Co teraz, um… — zapytał Ron, równając z nim chód. — Gdzie idziesz?

— Nie wiem — odparł Harry z wzruszeniem ramion. — Nie piłem jeszcze kawy, więc chyba pójdę do bufetu. — Ron zmierzył go wzrokiem. — Chcesz iść ze mną?

— Och, ee…

— Wracaj do pracy, jeśli musisz. Wiem, że dla ciebie to jest prawdziwe.

Rudzielec milczał przez chwilę, a potem powiedział:

— Dzisiejszego ranka nie mam nic pilnego do załatwienia, więc chyba mogę napić się herbaty.

Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

O O O O

— Nie, nie, nie… jedyną szansą dla Puddlemere na wygranie dzisiejszego meczu i zdobycie punktów jest _szybkie_ działanie. Ballycastle może i nie jest najlepszym szukającym, ale Hammersby to jakiś żart. Nie wierzę, że ci z Puddlemere cały czas go trzymają.

Harry dopił z uśmiechem kawę.

— Cóż, ty tutaj jesteś ekspertem.

Ron zarumienił się.

— Idziesz na mecz? — zapytał Potter.

— Nie. Miałem iść z zarządu, ale zamieniłem się na czwartkowy mecz Armat.

— A chcesz?

— Co?

— Iść na mecz. Kupmy sobie bilety i weźmy wolne popołudnie.

Ron zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Um, nie wiem czy mogę tak…

— Zazwyczaj ja też nie. To znaczy, jeśli nie chcę, żeby pewni ludzie u władzy się na mnie mocno wkurzyli. Ale dzisiaj nie jest zwykłym dniem — powiedział z uśmiechem.

Weasley przyjrzał mu się.

— Najwidoczniej — powiedział i po chwili dodał: — Naprawdę wierzysz, że byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami?

— Od dziecka. Do wczoraj dzieliliśmy mieszkanie.

— A co stało się wczoraj?

— Wyprowadziłem się.

— Dlaczego?

Harry przez długi moment patrzył mu w oczy, a potem odwrócił wzrok.

— Każdy kiedyś musi dorosnąć.

— Pewnie tak. — Ron spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. — A jeśli o tym mowa, to chyba powinienem wracać do pracy.

Harry tylko skinął głową.

— Czy moglibyśmy wybrać się któregoś innego dnia? — zapytał Ron. — Na mecz znaczy się.

— Oczywiście — odparł Potter z uśmiechem.

Ron wstał i stanął obok ich stolika.

— Słuchaj, stary, czy wszystko… w porządku? Odkładając żarty na bok, mogę… zadzwonić po kogoś, albo… — urwał.

Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni.

— Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu… mam dziwny dzień.

Ron zaśmiał się.

— Cóż, jutro jest kolejny, nie? Może będzie lepszy.

— Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję — powiedział Harry, patrząc, jak Ron wychodzi z bufetu.

O O O O

Gdy Harry obudził się, słońce wpadające do jego pokoju zdawało się być mniej dziwne i bardziej rzeczywiste, co obrał za dobry znak. W kuchni kawa i kromki chleba, których użył przy wczorajszym śniadaniu, znajdowały się na swoim miejscu. Uśmiechnął się, rozluźniony, że tym razem naprawdę się obudził. Nie chciał po raz trzeci przeżywać kolejnego poniedziałku, pomimo że dwa poprzednie chyba się nie liczyły.

W pustym Atrium Ministerstwa znalazł się kilka minut po ósmej. Pomieszczenie było ciche, wypełnione jedynie echem kroków pojedynczej osoby. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Anthony Goldstein wchodzi do windy, naciska guzik i spogląda w górę, czekając, aż maszyna ruszy.

Anthony zobaczył go na chwilę przed zamknięciem drzwi, a jego zaskoczone i zszokowane spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zasiać nieprzyjemne, palące uczucie w żołądku Harry'ego.

Godzinę później przeglądał „Proroka" z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami, gdy do biura wpadła Annie.

— Strasznie przepraszam za spóźnienie, panie Potter. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, sir.

Harry poczuł coś bardzo przypominającego panikę i wstał szybko, powodując, że jego krzesło przewróciło się i upadło.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, sir? — zapytała zaskoczona Annie.

— Ja… nie wiem. To znaczy… tak — odparł, czując nagłą potrzebę zobaczenia się z Ronem. — Muszę… muszę wyjść. Będę w biurze Rona, jeśli zajdzie jakaś potrzeba.

— Rona, sir?

— Tak, Rona Weasleya z Departamentu… nie ważne. W każdym razie nie będzie mnie tutaj, a jeśli ktoś będzie mnie szukał, powiedz, że nie wiesz gdzie jestem — powiedział i wyszedł zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

O O O O

Ron gapił się na niego zaskoczony i przerażony.

— Co takiego? — zapytał.

— Trzaśnij drzwiami — powiedział Harry. Przełknął ślinę i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na framudze.

— Ale… twoja ręka…

— Wiem, ale musze się obudzić.

Ron otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął.

Tego dnia Harry bardzo szybko wylądował w św. Mungu.

O O O O

— Przestań nazywać mnie panem!

Hermiona mrugnęła zaskoczona.

— Przepraszam, panie Potter…

— Harry! Mów mi Harry, do kurwy nędzy!

Hermiona wyglądała na przerażona, podczas gdy Ron przełykał nerwowo.

— Dobrze — powiedziała. — Co cię tak zdenerwowało, Harry?

— Dlaczego mnie nie pamiętacie? — krzyknął, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi.

— Znamy, pana… cię, Harry. Wszyscy cię znają.

— Nie o to mi chodzi! Wiecie kim jestem, ale… Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Nasza trójka to najlepsi przyjaciele! A wy zachowujecie się, jakbyście nigdy mnie nie widzieli.

Hermiona i Ron milczeli.

— Kurwa mać — wymamrotał Harry, opierając się o ścianę. — O co tutaj chodzi?

O O O O

— Susan. — Harry odepchnął się od ściany, przy której czekał. — Dzień dobry.

Susan Bones podskoczyła zaskoczona.

— Uch, dzień dobry.

— Pamiętasz mnie? — zapytał Harry.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, czerwieniąc się.

— Oczywiście, sir. Jesteś Harrym Potterem.

— Nie, pytam czy pamiętasz _mnie_? Pamiętasz jak chodziłaś ze mną do szkoły? Pamiętasz GD?

Susan zamrugała.

— Co takiego, sir?

O O O O

— Nic nie rozumiem — powiedział Harry głośno, wchodząc do biura Hermiony.

Hermiona obróciła się w stronę wejścia.

— Dobry boże, przeraziłeś mnie — odrzekła, zanim na jej twarz wypełznął znajomy wyraz szoku. — Harry Potter?

— To nie ma żadnego sensu, Hermiono. Myślałem tylko o tym przez ostatnie dwa dni i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego wy wszyscy się tak zachowujecie. To nie ma sensu.

— Słucham? — zapytała tylko kobieta.

— Przez całe moje życie, wszyscy wiedzieli o mnie więcej niż ja sam, a teraz… nikt nic nie pamięta. I nikt nie przejmuje się tym, że nie ma żadnego wyjaśnienia. Ron nie pamięta, że ze mną mieszkał, ale w dalszym ciągu zajmuje mieszkanie, które [i]ja[/i] dla nas wybrałem. Wspominałaś, że nie chodziłem do Hogwartu, ale jednego dnia pojawiłem się tam ze wszystkim umiejętnościami potrzebnymi do zabicia Voldemorta. Jaki to ma sens? Gdzie miałbym się tego nauczyć?

Usta Hermiony otworzyły się kilkakrotnie, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

— Mieszkał z tobą? Ron… Weasley?

— To tak jakbym został wykreślony i nikt nie widzi brakujących części! Wiesz, że przyszedłem dzisiaj do Ministerstwa trzy godziny później i moja asystentka stawała na rzęsach, żeby mnie odnaleźć i usprawiedliwić nieobecność na zebraniu?

— Mogłeś ją powiadomić, że się spóźnisz.

— Nie ma sprawy, jutro i tak o tym zapomni. Przeprowadzałem pewien eksperyment — gdy zapytałem ją dlaczego do mnie nie zafiukała, wiesz co powiedziała?

Hermiona uniosła pytająco brew.

— Powiedziała, że chciała to zrobić, ale nikt w całym Ministerstwie nie pamiętał gdzie mieszkam i jak się ze mną skontaktować.

— To bardzo dziwne — odparła po chwili.

— Dokładnie! — krzyknął Harry. — Jak to możliwe, że mój współpracownik, który pracuje ze mną od _dziesięciu_ lat, zapomniał nagle, jak się ze mną skontaktować!

— Panie Potter — powiedziała Hermiona. — Obawiam się, że nie potrafię panu pomóc. Wygląda na to, że przydałoby się panu wsparcie w biurze Aurorów.

— Hermiono, jesteś najbystrzejszą osobą jaką znam. — Hermiona zarumieniła się na te słowa. — Musisz rozumieć, że ta całkowita ignorancja mojej przeszłości — chociażby tej szkolnej, która była dość często wspominana w prasie — nie ma żadnego sensu!

Kobieta spięła się widocznie.

— Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, jeśli mam być szczera — odparła.

— Oczywiście, że nie, bo zapomniałaś o tym dopiero kilka godzin temu. Nigdy nie musiałaś się nad tym zastanawiać.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego przez długą chwilę.

— Cóż, panie Potter…

— Proszę, mów mi Harry.

— Harry — poprawiła się, kiwając głową. — Zgadywałabym, że twoja edukacja była prowadzona przez prywatnych nauczyli lub ludzi, którzy wiedzieli o przepowiedni.

Tym razem to Potter uniósł pytająco brew.

— Być może, skoro to pamiętasz, byłeś w Hogwarcie, ale w ukryciu przed nami. Prawdopodobnie w celach bezpieczeństwa. W szkole znajduje się niezliczona ilość sekretnych pokoi i korytarzy — czytałam nawet mit o ogromnej jaskini w podziemiach…

— Tak, Komnata Tajemnic, miejsce, gdzie walczyłem z Bazyliszkiem. I zniszczyłem tam pierwszego horkruksa, chociaż wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem.

Mina kobiety wyrażała teraz troskę.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że musiałeś czuć się samotny i przytłoczony ciężarem wiszącej nad tobą walki z Voldemortem i dlatego ukryłeś się przed światem. A teraz proszę — jesteś Dyrektorem Biura Aurorów i to w tak młodym wieku. Nie myślałeś, żeby zrobić coś tylko dla siebie? Może powinieneś teraz…

— Nie! — przerwał jej Harry. — Nie jestem szalony, Hermiono. I nie byłem samotny — miałem ciebie i Rona. Wy trzymaliście mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach i jesteście powodem, dla którego wciąż tutaj jestem. Wiem, że źle to teraz brzmi, ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że coś się stało. Coś… może ktoś zabrał mi to wszystko i nie wiem, co mam robić.

Oczy Hermiony były jasne i pełne żalu i Harry prawie jej teraz nienawidził.

— Panie… Harry — powiedziała. — Proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc. Mam przyjaciela w świętym Mungu, który…

— Nie, dzięki — odparł. Wyszedł z gabinetu, pragnąc, by zniknęły łzy, które uparcie cisnęły mu się do oczu.

O O O O

Harry obudził się i znów był poniedziałek.

O O O O

Harry obudził się i znów był poniedziałek.

O O O O

Harry obudził się i znów był poniedziałek. Został w domu przez trzy dni.

Nikt nie zadzwonił, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku.


	3. Część III

_Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie umknęło mi to tłumaczenie i dlaczego go już dawno nie skończyłam, bo przecież jest tak krótkie. **Naprawdę strasznie mi wstyd za taką przerwę**. Ale jest już skończone i zbetowane, więc ostatnia część pojawi się za kilka dni. I kiedy dostanę choć z jeden komentarz :P._

_Betowała kasssumi : )_

— Hej! — krzyknął Ron głośno.

Harry obrócił się i natychmiast pożałował tak gwałtownego ruchu. Zdołał się jednak złapać kuchennego blatu i nie upaść.

— Ron — powiedział zdziwiony widząc przyjaciela stojącego w kuchennych drzwiach i mierzącego w niego z różdżki.

Weasley zamrugał, a dłoń trzymająca różdżkę drgnęła.

— Co… Harry Potter?

Bardziej trzeźwy Harry w takiej chwili powstrzymałby się od ciężkiego westchnienia i przewrócenia oczami, ale ten Harry właśnie tak postąpił.

— Daj spokój, stary. Poważnie.

— Ale co?

— To tylko ja, Ron. Twój kumpel. Twój najlepszy, kurwa, przyjaciel, więc przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś mnie nie znał.

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

— Wiem, że nie masz.

— Dobra, jesteś pijany, a…

— A ty jesteś geniuszem.

— …a ja nie wiem dlaczego znajdujesz się w moim mieszkaniu, ale może jest ktoś po kogo mógłbym zadzwonić?

— Pewnie. Zadzwoń do _prawdziwego_ Rona Weasley. On po mnie przyjdzie.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— I przepraszam za to najście — kontynuował Harry — ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wyprowadziłem się dopiero kilka dni temu, albo może dopiero wczoraj — sam do końca nie jestem pewien. I włóczyłem się, bo nie poszedłem dzisiaj do pracy, rozumiesz, postanowiłem się trochę zabawić, a gdy zdecydowałem, że pora wracać do domu, to znalazłem się tutaj właściwie bez udziału woli i nagle sobie przypomniałem, że już tu nie mieszkam, ale zupełnie zapomniałem gdzie powinienem iść i poza tym cholernie potrzebowałem się odlać, więc wymyśliłem, że zostanę na chwilę, a jeśli będę cicho to cię nie obudzę, ale wtedy zachciało mi się pić, jednak szklanki głośno hałasują jeśli się je przypadkiem strąci i za to też cię przepraszam.

Ron gapił się na niego. Harry zachwiał się i mocniej chwycił kuchennego blatu.

— Będziesz wymiotować? — zapytał rudzielec. Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Nie — odparł.

— W porządku, to może poleżysz przez chwilę na kanapie?

Potter skinął głowa.

— Tak, dzięki.

Ron wsunął różdżkę za pasek spodni od pidżamy i pomógł Harry'emu dojść do salonu, trzymając go silnymi, ciepłymi rękoma za ramiona.

— Wytłumacz mi raz jeszcze — poprosił rudzielec — jakim cudem znalazłeś się w moim mieszkaniu.

Harry wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami.

— Stary nawyk. Jeśli nazywasz miejsce domem przez dziesięć lat, trudno zapomnieć o nim w ciągu kilku dni.

— Mieszkałeś w tym budynku?

— W tym _mieszkaniu_.

— Nieprawda.

— Prawda.

— Nie, ja mieszkam tutaj od dziesięciu lat.

— Wiem o tym. Byliśmy współlokatorami.

Ron milczał przez długa chwilę, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie powinieneś tyle pić, stary. Koleś, którego śledzą wszystkie gazety? Kiedyś wpakujesz się w poważne kłopoty.

— Nie… unh. — Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na oparcie kanapy. Po chwili powiedział: — Dzięki, że nie zawołałeś gazet.

Ron przewrócił oczami i machnął ręka.

— Daj spokój. Wszyscy zawdzięczamy ci tyle, że nie będę przeszkadzał, kiedy masz okazję do zabawy.

— Miałem ich więcej, kiedy byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Mina Rona zrzedła widocznie.

— Ty nie żartujesz. Naprawdę wierzysz, że byliśmy kumplami? Że kiedyś tutaj mieszkałeś?

— Ron, jeśli nigdy tu nie mieszkałem, to jakim cudem potrafię otworzyć sobie drzwi?

— Co masz na myśli? Więc tak tutaj wszedłeś?

Harry skinął głową.

— Zwykła Alahomora. Albo twoja ochrona jest do dupy, albo nie zablokowałeś mojej magicznej aury, kiedy się wyprowadziłem. Zresztą wspominałeś, że tego nie zrobisz.

Ran gapił się na niego, a potem zaskoczony zerknął na drzwi.

— Nikt poza mną i moim bratem George'em nie potrafi ich otworzyć. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. Ron kontynuował niepewnym głosem: — Ale jeśli jesteś tak potężny jak mówią, może potrafisz otworzyć wszystko, co zechcesz.

— Nic z tych rzeczy.

Wyglądało na to, że Weasley nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc siedzieli w milczeniu. Harry powoli zapadał w drzemkę, kiedy Ron znów się odezwał.  
>— Słuchaj, stary, będzie ci wygodnie na tej kanapie? Jest prawie północ, a rano muszę iść do pracy.<p>

— Tak, tak, po prostu… będę spał. Dzięki, Ron.

Rudzielec wstał i zawahał się.

— Hej, jak się trzymają ci z Puddlemere? — zapytał Harry.

— Słucham?

— Ciągle zapominam o meczu — przegrali spektakularnie, tak jak myślałeś?

— Um, nie, właściwie to wygrali.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Przewagą? Czy Hammersby złapał znicza?

— Złapał — potwierdził Ron, marszcząc brwi. — Ale skąd… Nigdy nie pisałem nic o Hammersbym.

— Powiedziałeś mi o tym kilka dni temu przy kawie, ale to nie ma znaczenia — wiem, że masz mnie za wariata. Pójdę już spać, dzięki.

Ron zmierzył go uważnie wzrokiem.

— Mogę o coś zapytać?

Harry chrząknął w odpowiedzi.

— Jeśli byliśmy przyjaciółmi to dlaczego się wyprowadziłeś? Poznałeś jakąś dziewczynę czy coś?

— Nie, po prostu… — Potter otworzył oczy i napotkał spojrzenie Rona. Chciał powiedzieć _nadszedł czas, aby dorosnąć_, ale niewytłumaczalnie jego usta wypowiedziały coś innego: — To stawało się zbyt ciężkie.

— Co takiego? Mieszkanie ze mną?

— Taa — wymruczał Harry.

Ron zaśmiał się zażenowany.

— Przepraszam, wygląda na to, że jestem niechlujem.

— W porządku, ja również.

— Więc… dlaczego? — zapytał Ron i Harry poczuł, że prawda rośnie w nim, dopingowana przez wyczerpanie i alkohol. Otworzył usta, żeby wszystko wyjaśnić i…

Znalazł się sam w swoim łóżku, trzeźwy jak niemowlę. Ron zniknął. Serce Harry'ego biło szaleńczo i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie traci zdrowych zmysłów.

O O O O

Za siedemnastym razem, gdy Harry wszedł do biura Rona i został przywitany sapnięciem, jąkaniem, niedowierzaniem i rumieńcem, nie wytrzymał. Bolało, to był kurewsko fizyczny ból i Harry nie miał sił, i był zdesperowany, i zły. Jego pięść napotkała szczękę Rona zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że ma zamiar go uderzyć.

Na szczęście nie udało mu się zrobić nic, poza rozcięciem wargi, ale to nie polepszyło jego nastroju. Wyraz twarzy Rona sprawił, że unikał jego biura przez następny weekend, nawet mimo tego, że Weasley nie pamiętał ciosu.

Całe to wydarzenie sprawiło, że zaczął zastanawiać się nad osobami, które naprawdę chciał uderzyć. Nie, żeby był typem chuligana, ale jeśli istnieje szansa na wykorzystanie nowego wizerunku, to należy ją wykorzystać.

Spędzając dni na myśleniu, zamartwianiu się i krążeniu w kółko, musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś źródło rozrywki.

Odnalazł Dolores Umbridge, powiedział jej, że wygląda jak ropucha i nastąpił na stopę.

Odwiedził Ritę Skeeter i zaklęciem usunął jeden obcas z jej szpilek. Kilku osobom odpowiedzialnym za dział plotek w Proroku powiedział dokładnie, co mogą sobie zrobić z ostatnim artykułem o wyborze papieru toaletowego przez Harry'ego Pottera.

Kiedy pewnego ranka przyszedł na Privet Drive w Little Winging w głębi serca był zaskoczony, że tyle czasu zajęło mu podjęcie tej decyzji. Pod numerem czwartym jak zawsze było schludnie, podwórko zakonserwowane niczym eksponat w muzeum.

Zapukał do frontowych drzwi i nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć osobie, która otworzy drzwi, ale nie miało to znaczenia — zawsze mógł przyjść jutro, jeśli przyjdzie mu do głowy coś lepszego.

— Tak? — wypluł z siebie Vernon, kiedy otworzył drzwi, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie. Harry uniósł podbródek, przyzywając cały jad jaki w sobie posiadał, ale zdążył powiedzieć tylko „Witaj, wuju", zanim oczy mężczyzny znów się zmrużyły. — Ty — powiedział z obrzydzeniem i to rozpoznanie przyniosło Harry'emu tak żałosne uczucie ulgi, że poczuł, jak powietrze ucieka mu z płuc.

— Pamiętasz mnie? — zapytał, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że jedynym sposobem, dzięki któremu wuj go zna, jest fakt, że zapamiętał kim on jest. Z tego, co wiedział, legenda o Harrym Potterze nie dotarła do mugolskiego świata.

Vernon skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

— Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam — wysyczał. — Ale usilnie staram się o tobie zapomnieć, możesz być tego pewien.

— Dlaczego tak się zdziwiłeś, gdy otworzyłeś drzwi? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

— Nie widziałem cię odkąd byłeś dzieckiem, czyż nie? — warknął. — Myślałem przez chwilę, że to twój bezwartościowy ojciec.

Serce Harry'ego biło jak oszalałe.

— Co pamiętasz? — zapytał, nie dbając o to, że brzmi na zdesperowanego. — Co… Kiedy byłem tu ostatnim razem? Ile miałem lat?

Vernon patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zaskoczony zachowaniem, a potem zmarszczył brwi, jakby się zastanawiał. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i zirytowanego jednocześnie, jak gdyby jego myśli nie chciały ze sobą współpracować.

— Wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze, jak ja — wysyczał.

— Zaskocz mnie.

Wuj zacisnął usta.

— Byłeś — wyciągnął dłoń na wysokość swojego pasa, po chwili unosząc ją kilka centymetrów w górę — tego wzrostu, tak myślę.

— Latem, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat?

— Tak… Tak mi się wydaje.

— I gdzie poszedłem potem?

Mężczyzna parsknął.

— A skąd mam wiedzieć? Zawieźliśmy cię na pociąg i myślimy ręce.

— Nigdy mnie potem nie widzieliście? Nie wróciłem? Nawet w wakacje?

Vernon zamrugał, marszcząc i unosząc brwi. Skrzywił się lekko.

— Ty… nie. Nie, nie wydaje mi się. — Harry przyglądał się jak mruga, a potem zamyka na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, spojrzał na chłopaka podejrzliwie. — Bawisz się moim umysłem.

Harry był w stanie jedynie potrząsnąć głową.

— Właśnie, że tak! — wysyczał wuj. — Wynoś się stąd, ale już!

— Nie, nie! — wykrztusił Harry. — Nie robię tego! Czemu… czemu mnie o to oskarżasz? Czy twoje wspomnienia właśnie się zmieniły?

— Co ty wygadujesz, chłopcze? Powiedziałem, żebyś się wynosił, bo inaczej zadzwonię po policję! Nie jesteśmy za ciebie już odpowiedzialni, ty niewdzięczny bachorze!

Drzwi zamknęły się przed twarzą Harry'ego, a on sam nie był w stanie złapać oddechu.

O O O O

Dopiero kiedy zapukał do drzwi biura Hermiony, która niemal spadła z krzesła na jego widok, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że lepiej byłoby gdyby sam poszedł do biblioteki i poszukał odpowiedzi.

— Wybacz — powiedział zażenowany. — Stare zwyczaje, rozumiesz?

Zmarszczyła brwi, ponieważ oczywiście nie miała pojęcia o jakich zwyczajach mówił.

— Masz tutaj niezłą reputację — dodał, mając nadzieję, że komplementy powstrzymają ją od zadawania zbyt wielu pytań — i podobno znasz odpowiedź na wszystko.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym wiedziała _wszystko_, sir — odparła, jeżąc się nieco.

— Nie robię sobie żartów — zapewnił. — Po prostu logika podpowiada mi, że jeśli mam jakieś pytania, ty jesteś kobietą, która będzie znała odpowiedź.

Hermiona zamrugała, zaskoczona, a potem zarumieniła się i Harry wiedział już, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Jeśli było coś, co Hermiona lubiła bardziej od znania prawidłowej odpowiedzi, była to możliwość powiedzenia o tym innym.

— Jakiej informacji pan potrzebuje, panie Potter?

— Proszę mów mi Harry.

— Och, um, dobrze, Harry.

— Zastanawiałem się czy znasz coś, co działa jak zaklęcie pamięci, ale nie ingeruje ze wspomnieniami osoby, na którą się je rzuca, ale wymazuje wszystko co jest związane z tą osobą, u wszystkich innych ludzi.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie. Zaklęcie działa tylko na kimś, kto był jego celem.

— Prawda, ale innym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że wszyscy oprócz mnie… to znaczy tej osoby, zostali potraktowani potężnym i specyficznym rodzajem Obliviate, a to nie ma w ogóle sensu.

Brwi Hermiony jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczyły.

— Czujesz się zapomniany?

— Nie — odparł Harry, wiedząc, że to nie był czas na pretensje. — Ja _zostałem_ zapomniany.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Na myśli mam to, że wszystkie kontakty z osobami, które znałem osobiście zostały wymazane. Nikt nie pamięta, żeby kiedykolwiek mnie widział czy ze mną rozmawiał, odkąd skończyłem jedenaście lat i opuściłem domostwa wujostwa, żeby uczyć się w Hogwarcie.

— Ale ty nie byłeś uczniem Hogwartu.

Harry westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Byłem, Hermiono. Uczyłem się w Hogwarcie i to była pierwsza dobra rzecz, jaka mnie spotkała. Wszystko, co dobre, zaczęło się tak. Przysięgam, że ty też byłaś na tym obrazku.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego, a jej twarz złagodniała pod wpływem zaskoczenia.

— Znałaś mnie — dodał.

Zamrugała. Jej mina wyrażała teraz ten zbyt znajomy wyraz, który oznaczał, że Harry znalazł się zbyt blisko granicy i za chwilę zostanie odesłany, aby spędzić wieczór w świętym Mungu.

— Wybacz — powiedział. — Wiem, że brzmi to obłąkanie, ale nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Pójdę już. Daj mi znać, jeśli coś wpadnie ci do głowy, dobrze?

— Och, um, oczywiście — wydukała Hermiona, unosząc brwi i Harry wyszedł, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

O O O O

Harry spędził wieczór zastanawiając się czy powinien pójść do biblioteki czy zabrać się za wymyślanie lepszego wytłumaczenia, które mogłoby zmierzyć się z intelektem Hermiony.

Pięć minut przed północą leżał w łóżku, bijąc się z myślami, kiedy usłyszał drapanie w oknie. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył sowę Hermiony — Aristocleę — i poczuł coś na miarę nadziei.

— Hej, Clea — powiedział z uśmiechem, kiedy otworzył okno. — Wciąż wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, prawda? — Sowa uszczypnęła go pieszczotliwie, kiedy odwiązywał od jej nóżki list. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na marnowanie czasu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać od poczęstowania ptaka smakołykiem, czując żałosne szczęście, że ktoś go rozpoznał, nawet jeśli nie umiał mówić.

_Panie, Potter_ czytał chwilę później. _Przepraszam, że piszę do pana o tak późnej porze, ale wpadłam na coś, co jest związane z pańskim dzisiejszym pytaniem. Być może to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale jeśli mam rację, jutro o wszystkim zapomnę. Proszę przyjść rano do mojego biura i zapytać mnie o eksperyment pod nazwą Latebra Infinita. Nie mogę wyjaśnić tego teraz, ponieważ podejrzewam, że musi pan uzyskać ten list przed północą, bo w innym przypadku nie dojdzie on do pana w ogóle. Z poważaniem, Hermiona Granger._

Harry miał tylko chwilę na przeczytanie i zapamiętanie, zanim pergamin zniknął. Siedział na łóżku, czując ulgę i nadzieję, ale przede wszystkim wzruszenie, że Hermiona jednak nie zostawiła go samego.

O O O O

— Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się ze mną spotkać — powiedział, siadając naprzeciw Hermiony. — Nie byłem pewien, czy to zrobisz.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

— Cóż, zastanawiałam się czy powinnam tak szybko ci uwierzyć — odparła. — Ale jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, nie masz jak tego udowodnić. Nie widzę innego wyjścia niż zaufanie ci w tej kwestii.

— Nie masz pojęcia jak dobrze to usłyszeć. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie. — W każdym razie, spróbowałem znaleźć coś na temat tej Latebry Infinity, ale na nic nie wpadłem. Tylko Minister ma większy dostęp do materiałów ode mnie, ale na ten temat nie ma żadnych zapisków.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

— To naprawdę niedorzeczne, jak bardzo Minister stara się ukryć ciemniejszą część historii nawet przed samym sobą — chyba zwłaszcza przed sobą.

— A ty skąd o tym wiesz?

— Lubię czytać stare książki. Jest o tym kilka wzmianek.

— Więc co to jest w takim razie?

— To polityczne zagranie, wynalezione w połowie osiemnastego wieku, jako uproszczenie pilnowana porządku na terenie Imperium. Idea była taka, że możemy użyć magii, działającej dobrowolnie, do łapania i więzienia złoczyńców, zmniejszając tym samym wkład i pracę ludzką.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— To… idiotyczne.

— Wiem.

— Jak to działa?

— Poszukuje winnego umysłu, a kiedy już go znajduje, umieszcza osobę w pętli czasowej — magicznym więzieniu, które zmusza więźnia do przyznania się do winy, zabierając z życia wszystko, co było dla nich cenne. Tak naprawdę to rodzaj tortury. I tylko wyznanie winy może złamać zaklęcie.

— Więc jak pokonać zaklęcie, jeśli nie masz do czego się przyznać? Nie popełniłem żadnej zbrodni.

Hermiona zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

— Cóż, jednym z powodów dla których to zniesiono była niedoskonałość. Magia nie jest w stanie odróżnić winy spowodowanej zbrodnią od na przykład winy, która towarzysza utrzymywaniu czegoś w sekrecie.

— Sekrecie?

— Nawet całkowicie legalnym. Jeśli to na tobie ciąży, Latebra Infinita cię znajdzie.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

— To niedorzeczne. Każdy ma jakieś tajemnice.

— Tak, ale niektóre z nich są większe od innych, nie mam racji?

Uniosła brew i Harry musiał odwrócić głowę, przełykając. Głos Rona odbił się echem w jego głowie.

— Nie musisz tego mówić mi — dodała kobieta po chwili. — Ale komuś musisz się zwierzyć.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć tego sobie? W końcu egzekwuje prawo.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Gdybyś przyznawał się do zbrodni, może i tak, ale wydaje mi się, że musisz porozmawiać z osobą, której ta tajemnica najbardziej dotyczy.

Potter skinął głową i spuścił wzrok na dłonie.

— Jeśli to coś warte — dodała delikatne — innym powodem, dla którego odrzucono eksperyment było to, że osoba, która wysłuchiwała tej spowiedzi często jej nie pamiętała po opuszczeniu pętli czasowej. Co całkowicie niszczyło początkowy cel.

Milczeli przez długą chwilę.

— Dlaczego przytrafiło mi się to teraz, jeśli zaklęcie wyszło z użycia wieki temu?

— To mnie właśnie ciekawi najbardziej — odpowiedziała. — Zaklęcie rzucane jest przez specjalne przedmioty — coś jak Świstokliki — ale z tego co wiem, każda rzecz związana z Latebrą Infinitą została znaleziona i zniszczona przez Ministerstwo już na końcu dziewiętnastego wieku. Podejrzewam, że jeśli istnieje jakieś miejsce, gdzie któryś mógłby się zachować przez ostatnie dwieście lat, to jest to twoje biuro. — Harry uniósł brwi. — Ekspertem w tej dziedzinie był Minister Renwick. Spędził kilka lat jako Szef Departamentu Aurorów i nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby przemycił coś takiego do swojego biura.

Harry spochmurniał.

— Och, Boże — jęknął po chwili. — To pewnie coś, co upychasz na tyłach półki w szafie, na którą rzucono zaklęcie blokujące magiczne wpływ, tak? — Hermiona nie odezwała się w niemym pytaniu. — To było zwykła waza. Rzuciłem zaklęcie skanujące i niczego nie wykazało, więc założyłem, że znalazła się tam przypadkiem. Albo że magiczne działanie ustało.

— Zeskanowałeś ją przed czy po dotknięciu?

Harry znów jęknął.

— Po, oczywiście. Nie miałem czym ozdobić nowego mieszkanie i pomyślałem, że będzie ładnie wyglądać nad kominkiem. I naprawdę wygląda tam ładnie.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, a Harry pozwolił opaść głowie na biurko.

— Dwieście lat — powiedziała — i nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby zeskanować i opisać przedmioty znajdujące się w twojej szafie? Naprawdę, musisz pomyśleć o zatrudnieniu lepsze ochrony, panie Potter.

— Nie przestajesz mi tego wypominać — wymamrotał Harry w drewno.

O O O O

Minęły prawie cztery poniedziałki zanim Harry odważył się spotkać z Ronem.

— Hej — powiedział o w pół do szóstej czwartego dnia po tym, kiedy Weasley zesztywniał i przestał się jąkać. — Może wyskoczysz się ze mną napić?

— Słucham?

— Wiem, że trochę… niespodziewane, bo nigdy mnie nie poznałeś — jestem Harry tak w ogóle — ale naprawdę chciałbym wyskoczyć z tobą do pubu. — Ron milczał. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

— Um… jasne, w porządku.

Droga do windy była niezręczna.

— Jak minął ci dzień? — zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

— Spokojnie, aż do teraz — odparł Ron ze wzruszeniem ramion. — A twój?

— Och, no wiesz, jak to poniedziałek.

Winda była zatłoczona i musieli stać blisko siebie. Harry czuł zapach wody po goleniu Rona.

— Mecz Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere już się skończył? — zapytał, starając się nie przyglądać podbródkowi mężczyzny.

— Jeszcze nie. Czterdzieści do stu dwudziestu dla Ballycastle, ale szukający Puddlemere jest do kitu, więc równie dobrze można uznać sprawę za zamkniętą.

— Och, no nie wiem — odparł Potter. — Hammersby może jeszcze wszystko naprawić.

Ron wyszczerzył się.

— Interesujesz się quidditchem? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście. Kto się nim nie interesuje?

— No cóż, nigdy nie widziałem cię na żadnym meczu, a byłem na wielu. Koleś jak ty robi nieco zamieszania, nie? — Ron zarumienił się, nerwowo przesuwając wzrokiem po zatłoczonej windzie.

— Mam swoje sposoby.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy i kilka piw później oczy Rona rozszerzyły się z niedowierzaniem.

— Imponujące, stary — powiedział szczerze. — _Imponujące._

Harry tylko się wyszczerzył i zamówił następną kolejkę.

— Jak? — zapytał Ron. — Jak wpadłeś na to, że Hammersby'owi się uda? Analizowanie tych rzeczy to moja praca, a w ogóle na to nie wpadłem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Przeczucie. Miałem wrażenie, że musi nas czymś zaskoczyć.

— Często masz takie przeczucia?

Potter odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie bardzo. Raz na jakiś czas, ale przeważnie się nie sprawdzają.

Ron parsknął niedowierzająco, a Harry niepewnie popijał swoje piwo.

Kilka kolejek i kolację później czas w dalszym ciąg mijał w miłej atmosferze i Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak ma to wszystko wyznać. Czuł się świetnie, kiedy udało mu się sprawić, że Ron uśmiechał się do niego i śmiał się z nim, i nie chciał tego zepsuć. Nawet jeśli wszystko to nieco psuł fakt, że Weasley nie miał pojęcia, że robili tak przez prawie całe życie.

— Cóż — powiedział Ron życzliwie, kiedy znaleźli się przed pubem. — Dzięki, stary. To był niecodzienny, ale naprawdę świetny wieczór.

— Chcesz porobić coś jeszcze? — zapytał Harry na wydechu.

Ron zamrugał.

— Och, um. Pewnie, jeśli ty chcesz.

— Tak.

— Okej.

— Może zagramy w szachy?

Brwi Weasley'a uniosły się.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Tak. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — To znaczy, jeśli lubisz grać.

Ron zaśmiał się szczerze.

— Lubię i to bardzo.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Zaprosiłbym cię do siebie, ale niedawno się przeprowadziłem i nie kupiłem sobie jeszcze własnego zestawu, bo zawsze korzystałem z szachów współlokatora.

— Miałeś współlokatora? — zapytał Ron z niedowierzaniem. — Myślałem, że śpisz na pieniądzach.

— Lubiłem jego towarzystwo.

Szeroki uśmiech Weasley'a zamienił się w coś delikatniejszego.

— Jeśli nie będziesz czuł się dziwnie, możemy iść do mnie. Mam w domu szachy.

— Czemu miałbym czuć się dziwnie?

Ron zaczerwienił się.

— Jesteś gwiazdą. Nie pamiętam, żebyś spędzał wieczory z przypadkowymi kolesiami, biorąc pod uwagę ile krąży po świecie świrów.

— Ty nie jesteś świrem — powiedział Harry może nieco zbyt żarliwie. — Poza tym to był mój pomysł.

Kolejne dwie godziny i kilka piw później, Ron obrzucił Harry'ego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

— Czy zaczarowałeś moje szachy, kiedy nie patrzyłem?

— Nie! — zaśmiał się Potter. — Nie sądzisz, że wygrywałbym, gdybym tak zrobił?

— Więc czemu są dla ciebie takie miłe? Zazwyczaj są okropne dla ludzi, których wcześniej nie widziały.

— Cóż, najwyraźniej jestem bardzo przyjemną osobą.

Ron parsknął śmiechem, ale jego mina złagodniała. Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej.

— Ron — powiedział wbrew sobie, nie wiedząc jak ma zamiar to zakończyć.

Weasley tylko na niego patrzył, a serce Pottera podeszło mu do gardła. Ron opuścił wzrok na stół.

— Chcesz jeszcze piwa? — zapytał; końcówki uszu mu poczerwieniały.

— Jasne, ale to już ostatnie.

Ron skinął głową i poszedł do kuchni. Harry przełknął, gapiąc się na szachownicę. Zegar na ścianie wybił jedenastą.

— Cholera.

Mógł sobie dzisiaj odpuścić. Cieszyć się kolejną godziną i spróbować jutro, ale.

Ale.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Znalazł Rona wpatrującego się w dwie nie otwarte butelki piwa, wyglądającego na pogrążonego w myślach.

— Mam kumpla, który potrafi otwierać je zębami. Sam nigdy nie byłem na tyle odważny, żeby spróbować.

Ron spojrzał na niego, nieco zaskoczony.

— Ja też. Nazywa się Seamus.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Posłuchaj — powiedział Ron po chwili. — Zazwyczaj tego nie robię. Tak naprawdę to pierwszy raz.

— Wiem. Mam to samo.

Weasley patrzył na niego i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć moment, w którym jego duma przegrywa z alkoholem.

— Czemu tutaj jesteś? — zapytał. — Możesz mieć… _każdego_. Może źle odczytałem sygnały, ale wydajesz się być zainteresowany i… nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego. Jestem nikim i poznałem cię dopiero dzisiaj. Po prostu wszedłeś do mojego biura i mnie zaprosiłeś, a ja nie…

— Nie jesteś — przerwał mu Harry. — Nie jesteś nikim.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytał Ron.

Potter zamknął oczy i oparł się o blat, powstrzymując chwianie.

— To znaczy… Ron, to znaczy…

Otworzył oczy. Nie pozwalając sobie na przemyślenie tego, przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Rona i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Ron wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk i zesztywniał. Harry słyszał jak gwałtownie wciąga nosem powietrze. Kiedy się odsunął, Harry był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciela tylko przez desperację.

— Ron? — zapytał po zbyt wielu uderzeniach serca i żadnej reakcji mężczyzny. — Kurwa, Ron, _proszę_ — powiedział, _pamiętaj_, i pocałował go znowu, mocniej.

Ron sapnął i Harry nie przerwał pocałunku, a na jego ramionach znalazły się niepewne dłonie. Potter zamknął oczy i _całował go_, włożył w to wszystko co miał, pragnąc, by Ron zrozumiał i sobie przypomniał. Wtedy Ron zaczął oddawać pocałunek, dopasowując ich usta do siebie, dając Harry'emu lepszy dostęp, który ten natychmiast wykorzystał. Zbliżył się, stając na palcach, i kładąc dłoń na szczęce Rona, wsuwając język w jego usta. Z głębi gardła rudzielca wydobył się mały, wygłodniały jęk.

Obie dłonie Harry'ego znalazły się we włosach Rona, kiedy ten położył dłoń na jego plecach, przyciągając go bliżej i opierając się o blat. Harry pozwolił sobie przylgnąć do tego ciepła i jęknął niedowierzająco, kiedy poczuł erekcję Rona napierającą na jego własną i musiał z całych sił powstrzymać się, aby nie opleść go nogami w pasie i ocierać się o niego, dopóki obaj nie dojdą.

— Ron — wysapał. — Ron. — Długie, gorące palce znalazły drogę pod jego koszulkę i dotknęły skóry. — Ron, chcę… — Jego głos załamał się. — _Chcę…_

— Okej — przerwał mu Ron zduszonym szeptem. Przesunął dłońmi po bokach Harry'ego, kciukami gładząc żebra. — Czy…

— Tak. — Potter odsunął się, wsuwając palce za pasek mężczyzny i pociągając. — Chodź. — Wyprowadził go z kuchni i w dół korytarza.

— Na lewo — powiedział Ron, kiedy doszli do sypialni. — Ta po prawej jest pusta.

Serce Pottera zadrżało. Znaleźli się w środku i zanim zdążył cos powiedzieć, Ron przycisnął go do siebie, całując go i wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę.

— Ron… Ja… — zdążył wysapać, ale wtedy język Weasley'a znów znalazł się w jego ustach.

Ron popchnął go w stronę łóżka, zdejmując mu koszulką i całując jego gardło, jednocześnie rozpinając spodnie i Harry z trudem oddychał. Jego kolana uderzyły o łóżko i usiadł; Ron natychmiast znalazł się na nim, popychając go do pozycji leżącej. Ich spodnie i bielizna były ściągnięte. Penis Rona ocierał się o jego udo, twardy, lekko wilgotny i cudownie idealny.

— Ron — sapnął Harry, przesuwając ustami po jego szczęce. Niemożliwie długie palce, owinęły się wokół jego penisa, przyciągając do kutasa Rona, który przesuwał teraz dłonią, ocierając je o siebie. — Kurwa, Ron — wydyszał. Przycisnął twarz do jego szyi i zaszlochał, kiedy fala ciepła zbyt wcześnie i nagle przeszyła mu całe ciało i wszystko otoczył mrok.

Musiał zasnąć na sekundę, ponieważ następne, czego był świadomy, to Ron siedzący na krawędzi łóżka, wyglądający nieszczęśliwie i zdezorientowanie w ciemności.

— Ron? — zapytał Harry niepewnie.

— Ja… Nie wiem… — Spojrzał Potterowi w oczy. — Słuchaj, myślę, że powinieneś już iść.

— Czekaj, nie…

— Przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego… — umilkł, przypatrując się Harry'emu i szukając czegoś w jego twarzy. — Nie jestem _taki_.

— Wiem, i to ja przepraszam, ale nie wiem czemu to nie zadziałało. Powinno zadziałać. Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? — zapytał zdesperowany.

— Co mam pamiętać?

Harry skrzywił się, czując, że brakuje mu powietrza.

— Mnie — wykrztusił po chwili.

Ron milczał. Otworzył usta, zamknął je, a potem zniknął.

Harry siedział na własnym łóżku, mrugając w ciemności, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Ron.


	4. Część IV

_Czekaliście rok na dwie krótkie części, więc nie ma co przedłużać. Kolejne rorry w polskim fandomie zakończone ; ). Do następnego, ludzie!_

Betowała kasssumi.

O O O O

— Hermiona Granger — powiedziała nieco zarumieniona Hermiona, wyciągając dłoń. — Chociaż przypuszczam, że już wiesz to wiesz, skoro przyszedłeś do mojego biura.

Harry chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie był w stanie.

— Hej, Hermiono. Um, nie chcę być bezceremonialny, ale utknęliśmy w mojej pętli czasowej przez Latebrę Infinitę, ponieważ Minister Renwick był świrem, a ja jestem idiotą. Ty i ja się przyjaźnimy i pomagasz mi wszystko naprawić.

Kobieta zamrugała.

— W porządku — odparła powoli.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu, żeby to przyswoić, mogę wrócić później.

— Nie — powiedziała po chwili ciszy. — Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zaczekaj chwilę. — Wstała i podeszła do otwartych drzwi. — Tom — zawołała — odwołaj spotkanie o w pół do dziesiątej, dobrze?

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i nareszcie mógł się uśmiechnąć.

— Dziękuję — zaczął, kiedy zamknęła drzwi — że mi uwierzyłaś.

— Nie wiem, co mnie do tego podkusiło, ale nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbyś to zmyślić. Dobrze, więc jak dużo zapomniałam? — zapytała i Harry wyjaśnił jej wszystko po dłuższej chwili. — Wygląda na to, że albo to, co wyznałeś Ronowi nie jest przyczyną kary, albo nie zrozumiał o co ci chodziło — oznajmiła.

— Wydaję mi się, że wszystko zrozumiał. — Potter zarumienił się. — A ja nie mam pojęcia, o co innego mogłoby chodzić.

Hermiona zmierzyła go uważnie wzrokiem.

— Co mu powiedziałeś dokładnie?

Harry poczuł jak płoną mu policzki i potarł dłonią tył karku.

— Ja, um, przespałem się z nim.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Przespałeś się z nim? — Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — Ale co _powiedziałeś?_

— Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt dużo? — odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. — Znaczy rozmawialiśmy, ale nie o tym. Wszystko mówiło samo za siebie. — Wzrok Hermiony wyrażał delikatne współczucie. — My nie… to znaczy… — zająknął się. — Nie zrobiliśmy zbyt wiele. Mogliśmy… myślisz, że to przez to, że nie poszliśmy… na całość? — zapytał.

— Nie, Harry — powiedziała po chwili. — Nie o to chodzi. Powiedz mi, czy naprawdę uważasz, że twoje fizyczne zauroczenie Ronem — to, że chcesz uprawiać z nim seks — jest na tyle dużym sekretem, że spowodowało całą tę pętlę czasową?

— Tak? — odparł z nadzieją.

Westchnęła.

— Musisz mu powiedzieć, co dokładnie _czujesz_.

Harry otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa i wtulił się głębiej w fotel.

— Nie mogę. — Potarł czoło. — Zwłaszcza teraz. Powinnaś zobaczyć jego twarz, Hermiono. Nie chciał… znienawidzi mnie.

— Ale nie był niechętny na początku, prawda? Może zbyt dużo nad tym myślał, albo…

— Albo nie potrafił mi odmówić, bo jestem pieprzonym Harrym Potterem?

— Wątpię — powiedziała po chwili. — Szczerze w to wątpię. — Mężczyzna milczał uparcie. — W każdym razie obawiam się, że istnieje tylko jedno wyjście, Harry. Musisz _wyznać_ wszystko.

Zamknął oczy.

— Może tego nie pamiętać, tak? Z tego powodu zaprzestano używania tego cholernego zaklęcia?

— W większości przypadków, nikt niczego nie pamiętał, masz rację.

Harry westchnął. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko.

Harry przyglądał się przez kolejny długi moment jak Ron mruga, łapie oddech, zrywa się z krzesła i wita się z nim zdenerwowany. Odetchnął, zwalczając okropny ucisk w żołądku i spróbował nie oprzeć się o framugę drzwi, aby nie upaść.

— Witaj, Ron — powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił. — Masz wolną chwilę?

Usta Weasley'a otworzyły się szeroko.

— Pewnie! Tak, um, pewnie. Wejdź, proszę. — Odwrócił się w stronę drugiego krzesła w jego biurze, które było zawalone stertą magazynów i zebrał je wszystkie w ramiona. — Usiądź, jeśli masz ochotę.

— Dzięki — odparł Harry i usiadł. Ron stał nad nim przez chwilę zanim zrobił pełny obrót, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem dla gazet.

Kiedy w końcu usiadł z powrotem na swoim fotelu, minęła chwila nim Harry przestał gapić się w podłogę i zebrał w sobie odwagę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ron wyglądał na przerażonego.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał. — Zrobiłem coś…

— Nie — przerwał mu Harry. — Wszystko w porządku, muszę tylko coś ci powiedzieć. Chodzi o mnie. Nie będzie to miało dla ciebie żadnego sensu, ale proszę… daj mi szansę?

Ron skinął głową. Teraz wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Wiem, że dla ciebie jest to nasze pierwsze spotkanie, Ron, ale tak nie jest. W zasadzie to znamy się bardzo dobrze. — Brwi rudzielca uniosły się, a na jego twarzy gościł znajomy wyraz lekkiej paniki. — Wiem, że brzmi to jak szaleństwo, ale wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami już prawie od… dwudziestu lat. — W jego głowie buszowało milion myśli, których nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć. — Ale prawda jest taka, że chciałbym czegoś więcej. Chcę tego już od bardzo dawna. I powodem, dla którego się wyprowadziłem było to, że już nie mogłem z tym wytrzymać. Być tak blisko ciebie, ale… nie móc mieć wszystkiego, to w końcu stało się zbyt ciężkie. — Twarz Rona była pustą maską. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry podjechał na swoim krześle, zatrzymując się przed drugim mężczyzną. — Przepraszam, jeśli cię tym przerażę i naprawdę przepraszam, jeśli to zrujnuje naszą przyjaźń, ale nie jestem w stanie więcej wytrzymać — powiedział i nachylił się, całując Rona.

Weasley zesztywniał zaskoczony, ale Harry nie odsunął się, pragnąc by zrozumiał. Ron nie oddał pocałunku, ale i nie odsunął się.

W końcu, czując się niedorzecznie, Potter sam się cofnął i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Ron skrzywił się i krzyknął z bólu, chwytając się za czoło. Harry przypatrywał się, jak Weasley mruga szybko, kiedy ból musiał minąć i rozgląda się po pokoju. Patrzył na Harry'ego wzrokiem wyrażającym kompletne zdezorientowanie.

— Ron?

— To było… bardzo dziwne. Czy spałem przed chwilą? — zapytał. — Mam wrażenie jakbym dopiero co się obudził z pokręconego snu.

— Co masz na myśli? — zdołał wykrztusić z siebie Harry.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie jestem pewien. Był dziwny. Jakby wszystko było… złe. — Potrząsnął głową.

— Ron. — Głos Pottera znajdował się na granicy szeptu. — Pamiętasz mnie?

Weasley uniósł brwi.

— Z mojego snu? Chyba tak. Byłeś tam, chociaż tak jakby cię nie było równocześnie. Nie wiem, to byłe dziwne, stary.

Serce Harry'ego biło szybko i gwałtownie.

— Nie, czy pamiętasz mnie… wcześniej. Ze szkoły i… kiedy się przyjaźniliśmy? — Jego głos był dziwnie piskliwy i nie mógł przestać mrugać. Ron patrzył na niego, jakby zwariował — mina, do której Harry zdążył się przyzwyczaić — ale tym razem było inaczej, i oczy Harry'ego zaszkliły się i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Odwrócił wzrok.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział powoli. — Wszystko w porządku?

Harry wziął drżący oddech, uśmiechając się słabo, kiedy już był w stanie spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

— Tak mi się wydaje — oznajmił i poczuł, że uśmiecha się szerzej i przyjaźniej.

Ron również się uśmiechnął.

— Więc… potrzebujesz czegoś, czy praca w biurze Aurora jest tak nudna, że wpadłeś tu już godzinę po rozpoczęciu dnia?

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Tak, trochę się tam nudziłem.

— Może to i dobrze — odparł Ron. — Ostatnie czego potrzebujesz, to przyłapanie na drzemce.

Potter wyszczerzył się i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Wstał szybko.

— Pójdę już. Zobaczymy się później, tak?

Ron skinął głową.

— A mówiąc o tym, wiem, że jest wcześnie, ale mam ochotę na kebab wieczorem. Może zajdziemy do Beyti po drodze do domu? Och, wybacz. — Zarumienił się. — Już zapomniałem, że nie mieszkamy razem. — Posłał mu zażenowane spojrzenie i serce Harry'ego zacisnęło się. — Minie trochę nim się przyzwyczaimy, co?

Potter skinął głową i już miał na końcu języka propozycję, że i tak mogą wyskoczyć razem na kebab. Jednak wciąż czuł usta Rona na swoich i musiał wyjść stąd jak najszybciej zanim zrobi coś głupiego, rujnując wszystko, co udało mu się osiągnąć.

O O O O

— Hej, Harry — przywitała go Hermiona z uśmiechem i Potter z całych sił powstrzymał się przed zmiażdżeniem jej w uścisku.

— Hej. Jak mija ci dzień?

— Dobrze, jak do tej pory. Udało mi się wyrwać rano na spotkanie, co było miłą odmianą. A twój?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Trochę się ciągnie — odparł. — Ale idzie ku dobremu.

— Mogę w czymś ci pomóc?

— Nie. Wpadłem tylko ci podziękować.

— Za co?

— Za… za to, że jesteś sobą. Że jesteś cudowna.

Zamrugała i zarumieniła się.

— Cóż, nie ma za co.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Harry siedział przy kuchennym stole, obserwując ciemniejące za oknem niebo. W ręku trzymał prawie pełną butelkę ciepłego już piwa, a jego mieszkanie było puste i ciche.

Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się być szczęśliwy. Wszyscy go pamiętali i był prawie pewny, że jutro rano nastanie kolejny dzień. Powinien się cieszyć. Powinien, kurwa, tańczyć z radości, że odzyskał swoje życie.

Zamiast tego jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to Ron. O jego ustach, skórze, cieple smukłego, nagiego ciała. Zdezorientowanym spojrzeniu, kiedy poprosił Harry'ego, żeby wyszedł. Potter patrzył w okno, pociągając łyk ciepłego piwa i wiedząc, że nigdy nie powie mu prawdy.

Wcześniej tak to go nie bolało.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, co było dziwne, bo wiedział, że wszyscy, który mają jego nowy adres, mogą użyć sieci Fiuu. Musiał przesunąć kilka nie rozpakowanych pudeł, zanim zdołał je otworzyć.

Spodziewał się zobaczyć któregoś z mugolskich sąsiadów, ale po drugiej stronie stał Ron.

— Ron? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Rudzielec zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie przyjmujesz już gości?

— Nie, to znaczy, spodziewałem się, że użyjesz kominka, to wszystko.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc do środka, kiedy Harry go wpuścił.

— Chciałem się przejść. Więc tak wygląda to nowe miejsce, hmm? — zapytał, rozglądając się.

— Taa, tak samo jak wczoraj. — Ron posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. — Kiedy pomagałeś mi z przeprowadzką — dodał.

— Ach, no tak — odparł Weasley z niepewnym śmiechem. — To było dopiero wczoraj?

— Um, tak, po południu.

— Dziwne. Mam wrażenie, że minęło więcej czasu.

— Nie masz pojęcia — wymamrotał Harry. — Piwa?

Ron skinął głową i przeszli do kuchni. Harry wyjął z lodówki dwie butelki i usiadł przy stole. Jego towarzysz stał przez chwilę, zanim szybko zajął miejsce obok niego.

— Byłeś na tym kebabie po pracy? — zapytał niepewnie Potter.

Ron spojrzał na niego, potrząsając głową.

— Nie byłem głodny.

Harry odetchnął głęboko kilka razy.

— Czy coś się stało, stary?

Ron pociągnął łyk swojego piwa, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie jestem pewien. To… to zabrzmi szalenie.

— Nic nie szkodzi — zapewnił go Potter.

— Mam wrażenie, jakbym nie widział cię od wieków. Wyprowadziłeś się dopiero wczoraj i widziałem cię rano, ale…

— Ale co? — zapytał Harry, oddychając z trudem.

— Ale wydaję mi się, że nie było cię o wiele dłużej i naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem. Nie wiem czemu ci to mówię, to głupie — dodał szybko, spuszczając wzrok. Jego uszy zaczerwieniły się.

— To nie jest głupie — powiedział Harry po chwili. — Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale wiem o co ci chodzi. I też mam takie wrażenie.

Ron wyglądał jakby czekał na prawdziwe wytłumaczenie, albo jakąś wskazówkę.

— Mam wrażenie, jakbym o czymś zapomniał. O czymś ważnym. — Spojrzał na Pottera z pociemniałym wyrazem twarzy. — Czemu się wyprowadziłeś, Harry? — zapytał.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

— Wiesz dlaczego, Ron.

— Nie wydaje mi się.

— Tłumaczyłem ci, że nie możemy mieszkać razem do końca życia i musimy się do tego przyzwyczaić.

— Dlaczego nie możemy?

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Musimy kiedyś dorosnąć. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby twoja przyszła żona była zadowolona, gdybym mieszkał razem z wami.

— Jaka przyszła żona? — zapytał Ron.

— Twoja! — wykrzyknął Harry bezradnie. — Jest gdzieś tam, Ron. Kiedyś ją znajdziesz.

— Nie jestem tego taki pewien — odparł Weasley, patrząc dziwnie na przyjaciela. — Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był powód twojej wyprowadzki. Nie to mi powiedziałeś rano. — Harry zamrugał, a serce opadło na dno żołądka. Ron milczał przez chwilę. — Tak myślałem. Musiałeś to zrobić, żeby złamać zaklęcie, mam rację? — Potter sapnął zdziwiony i skinął głową, na co Weasley odwrócił wzrok. — Czy… Czy to była prawda?

Harry wpatrywał się jego twarzy, przesuwając wzrok na gardło.

— Tak — powiedział bezradnie. Ron przełknął.

— I wolałeś wyprowadzić się — uciec — niż żebym znał prawdę?

— Nie, nie wolałem tego, ale… — umilkł, a potem dokończył szeptem: — bałem się.

— Mnie?

— Utraty ciebie.

Ron patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem przesunął wzrokiem po kuchni, parskając dziwnym śmiechem.

— Jak wysoki jest czynsz? — zapytał od niechcenia.

— Um, nie jest zbyt duży.

— Myślisz, że byłoby mnie stać?

Serce Harry'ego zamarło. Ron spojrzał na niego, a zaczerwienienie uszu przeniosło się na jego policzki.

— Albo mógłbyś wrócić, a twoją sypialnię zachowalibyśmy dla gości.

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział Harry po chwili ciszy. — Ty… Ty tego nie chcesz, Ron.

— Nie chcę?

Potter otworzył usta, a potem zamknął, czując zawstydzenie.

— Podczas jednego z tych dni, ja… spróbowałem cię pocałować, a potem my, no cóż. Ale nie spodobało ci się.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy ścianą, a Harrym.

— Przepraszam, nie ważne czy pamiętasz, ale przepraszam. Musiałem spróbować.

— Wydaje mi się, że pamiętam — powiedział Ron powoli. — Graliśmy w szachy, prawda? A potem… — Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Harry wbił wzrok w stół. — Och, Boże — westchnął — teraz wszystko ma sens. Podobało mi się, Harry. Bardzo.

— Ale ty…

— Nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Myślałem, że jestem jednym z tych wariatów, którzy zakochują się w sławnych ludziach, których nigdy osobiście nie poznali.

— Co robią? — wykrztusił Harry.

Ron nie odpowiedział, zaczerwieniony, ale wzruszył ramionami.

— Więc co ty na to? — zapytał po chwili. — Tu czy tam? — Harry otworzył usta, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Kącik ust Weasley'a uniósł się w uśmiechu. — Możesz odmówić. Albo dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, jeśli chcesz.

Harry potrząsał głową jeszcze zanim Ron skończył mówić i ledwo zauważył, że przyjaciel przysunął się bliżej.

— Nie — wykrztusił. — To znaczy, tak. Nie potrzebuję czasu. Tak, Tak, proszę. Jeśli… Jeśli jesteś pewien, że to nie za szybko.

Ron zaśmiał się.

— Można o nas powiedzieć dużo, Harry, ale na pewno nie to, że pędzimy z tym łeb na szyję.

Śmiech Pottera miał w sobie nutkę bezradności, ale wtedy Ron go pocałował. Jego usta były ciepłe, szorstkie i idealne, i najlepszą częścią był sposób, w jaki wymawiały jego imię. Tak, jakby coś znaczyło.

Zaczęło się tak, jak każdego innego dnia: Harry obudził się.

Światło poranka było mdłe, a o szyby okna uderzał deszcz. Potter zerwał się, bo nie widział takiej pogody od _wieków_.

— W porządku, stary? — usłyszał zaspany głos. Odwrócił się, tracąc oddech na widok niebieskich oczu, nieco nieśmiałych i zmartwionych, ale pełnych uznania.

— Jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień?

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Wtorek, tak myślę.

Harry milczał, a potem westchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy i opadając na plecy.

— Wtorek — powtórzył.

Duża, ciepła dłoń znalazła się na jego biodrze i uchylił powieki, a ciepły, senny uśmiech na twarzy Rona, zagrzał go od samego środka.

— Wciąż pamiętasz? — zapytał, opuszkami palców dotykając tej dłoni. — Ron skinął głową. — Wszystko?

— Tak mi się wydaje — odparł Weasley z uśmieszkiem.

— Opowiedz mi coś.

— Co dokładnie?

— Nie ważne. Jak się spotkaliśmy, albo co kiedyś zrobiliśmy… Cokolwiek.

Ron obserwował go przez chwilę, a potem splótł palce ich dłoni.

— Kiedy mieliśmy po dwanaście lat, spędziliśmy prawie całe popołudnie schowani w szopie, próbując znaleźć zaklęcie, które zrzucałoby Percy'ego z miotły, gdyby spróbował latać.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— O Boże, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Nigdy się nam nie udało, prawda?

Ron potrząsnął z uśmiechem głową. Harry przewrócił się na bok i zarzucił nogę na jego udo.

— Opowiedz coś jeszcze — poprosił, całując go w ramię.

Ron położył dłoń w dole jego pleców, przyciągając go bliżej i Harry zagłębił się w zaoferowane ciepło. Obserwował własne palce, kreślące wzory na piersi i brzuchu Rona, słuchał jego głosu i deszczu na zewnątrz, i zdecydował, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby każdy dzień wyglądał tak, jak ten.

**KONIEC.**


End file.
